The Pain that lies in Truth
by Syblime
Summary: Sybil's reaction to Mary and Pamuk and also hidden feelings from the scene with Branson ep.1 Season 2


"It's true?"

"Yes, but Sybil…"

"It's true, and you didn't tell me?" Sybil practically screamed at her sister. Mary had been annoying Edith, who retaliated by dragging up Mary's past. Sybil being present hadn't been an issue when their bickering started. It sure mattered now!

"I didn't tell anyone"

"Except Mama" Edith continued stirring the issue.

"But Edith obviously knew, so who else?" Sybil raged.

"The late Mr Pamuk for one." Edith smirked.

"And thanks to Edith, the Turkish Ambassador for another." Mary threw back. Sybil's eyes flashed between them. "Okay, Mama and Anna both know." Mary admitted, "And Evelyn Napier. And most of the people in London if they believe the rumours."

"Daisy the Kitchen maid knew parts, and I suspect Miss O'Brien did too." Edith revealed. Mary gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Well, if she knew I expect everyone downstairs knows!" Mary was a little concerned by this new information.

"So everyone, except me!" Sybil exclaimed.

"Sybil, no. That's unreasonable." Mary chided

"Unreasonable! Mary, I've been upholding my honour and reputation for my family for the last few years because I thought you needed me. Now I can see that I've been wasting my time!" a cold glare past between the sisters.

"We'd better go downstairs. Mama will be wondering where we've got to." Mary calmly concluded.

~x~

Cora had noticed the lack of cordiality between her daughters during dinner and had discovered the issue from Mary. So as they walked through to the drawing room and Violet inquired into the problem she explained;

"Sybil, today, learnt about Mary and Mr Pamuk."

"Well, you can't blame her for being upset at the loss of her prospects." Sybil was following her sisters through when she heard Violet's comment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking up to her grandmother.

"You knew as well, Granny?" her words practically choking her.

"Of course I knew. Susan Flincher wrote and told me of the occurrences. Now Sybil dear, I know you are upset but your London season proved that…" For once Violet had no need to finish her sentence because Sybil had fled. The sound of her footsteps could be traced up the stairs and along the corridor of the floor above.

~x~

She slammed her door behind her and paced over to the window. She had been running the same scene over and over in her head for the past few months but now she had to think about it. She had been so happy when he admitted everything to her. Her heart had been beating annoyingly fast as she quickly considered her options. Her gut instinct was to shout yes and fling herself at him but one thought held her back; her reputation. That had caused her to say those stupid words. Those stupid, stupid words that had kept her awake at night, and now it was all for nothing. She had tried to protect her sisters, but they had damaged themselves and now she had lost her one chance at happiness. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she paced back and forth. Her mother was bound to come up and find her in a couple of minutes, she couldn't be seen crying. Not over this. Quickly she opened the door and tiptoed down the stairs. She crept across the hall and silently slipped out of the heavy wooden doors.

The wind was cold as it whipped around her. 'You deserve it' she mentally scolded herself. The look in his eyes almost broke her heart every time she remembered. The regret and loss was overwhelming her. If only she had known about Mary. By now she might have been a married woman, and experienced the same as… She shook her head. Who was she fooling! She sat down on a bench and allowed herself to cry but the thought of his fingers entwined with hers on the very same lawn all those years ago entered her mind, and her silent tears turned to heart wrenching sobs.

~x~

She'd wandered around the grounds for another hour or so before she found herself standing outside the garage. She hadn't meant to come here. She didn't know what to do now that she was here. Somehow she needed to apologise, but what could she say? She'd rejected him! Another sob escaped her. She couldn't do this; everything was wrong. She turned and began to walk away.

"Sybil?" she stopped. One word and she was already shaking. "Milady, what are you doing here?" this time she turned around, he was just a silhouette against the warm light that was pouring from the small garage.

"Mary and Edith were arguing. Edith… The rumours about Mary are… Pamuk. I mean she…" Sybil brought her hand up to her face. She wasn't making any sense. She tried again. "I'm sorry. I thought I still had… I was… I didn't mean… my family." Again, it was no use. She shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered before turning to leave.

"Wait!" He didn't know why he'd called her back. Probably just the distress of seeing her upset. He quickly strode over to her. "Please, if there's anything I can do"

"I'm so sorry" she repeated. "I wanted to say yes to you. I wanted to tell you that I love you too, but I thought they needed me. Mary. I said no for her sake. To keep my reputation. I didn't realise that the only reputation that I've got is that my sister took a lover. All of us are charred by it."

"Sybil."

"That's not even why I'm upset. I don't care what she got up to. It's just, she didn't tell me. And because she didn't tell me I lost you." For the first time she looked up at him. A wave of electricity passed through her as she lost herself in his beautiful, clear eyes. For a moment the rest of the world was obliterated. She found herself leaning towards him, her eyelids fluttering shut as their lips met for the first time. All the problems that had been hovering over Sybil evaporated in one moment of Bliss.

He had seen how sincere she was in her apology. He knew, even from that day in York, that he had hope. Even though she rejected him, she still fought for him and it had made him love her more. Now everything was sealed in one perfect instant. He pulled her closer to him, his arms winding around her slender waist. He'd keep his promise and she would never be unhappy again.

They pulled apart but remained in each other's arms. Sybil smiled as she nestled her head into his shoulder; it didn't matter anymore. Mary had provided Sybil with the freedom she needed to be happy. Her father still wouldn't approve but she had a newfound courage, from her sister's weakness.

"Thank you, Sybil, for telling me the truth."

"It took me a while." She laughed slightly.

"But once you knew the whole story, with your sister, you told me. I appreciate that." He said, earnestly.

"Stories are easier to tell aren't they? Maybe that's why truth is stranger than fiction." She mused.

"Yes, they certainly are." He agreed before pulling her into another hungry kiss.


End file.
